Good Day Sunshine
by BeatleManiaa22
Summary: A JeriKole songfic with The Beatles song "Good Day Sunshine". It's about Jericho & Kole going out on a date in a sunny day.


_**Good day sunshine, good day sunshine,  
Good day sunshine.  
I need to laugh, and when the sun is out,  
I've got something I can laugh about.**_

It's been a year since the Teen Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil. Now, peace takes over the planet, finally; and their friendship has grown hugely.

It was 9 o' clock one sunny morning in Titans Tower. One of the superheroes, the mute boy Jericho had woken up and made his way to the Ops room where, he noticed, most of the Titans were awake. Some of them, Cyborg and Beast Boy included of course, were preparing breakfast for everyone, but Jericho isn't usually hungry in the mornings, he just has a cup of tea and waits for lunch when noon arrives. But today, he didn't even pass close to the kitchen; he just signed "Hello" to everybody and stood perplexed admiring the clear sky and happy to realize that this was going to be a great day.

At that same moment, Beast Boy left the kitchen and approached to his blond friend. He gets on well with Jericho, he was one of the few Titans who really laughed about his jokes, that made him feel very comfortable and, since they met, the changeling has cheered the boy up every morning.

Despite Beast Boy's jokes, he has already been feeling pretty happy that day. He was sure there was something else crossing his mind and warming his heart, but Beast Boy didn't mind to ask him what it was.

Jericho smiled at him and walked away and up to the roof to take a breath of fresh air. He was willing to enjoy this perfect day.

_**I feel good in a special way,  
I'm in love, and it's sunny day.**_

What else could he be thinking of? His girlfriend. She was also a Titan and a great person. Her name was Kole and she was fun loving, sociable, compressive and patient, sometimes very talkative, but he couldn't talk so it wasn't a big deal.

They had arranged to go out that day. While he was thinking about her and their date, he felt some steps behind him and was sure they were hers.

He was right. She gave him a good morning kiss and both stared the sky in silence. Until this was interrupted by her voice asking:

"Why don't we go now?"

And so they did.

_**We take a walk, the sun is shining down,  
Burns my feet as they touch the ground,**_

"Everything's ready?" She asked, and he nodded with a smile. He had a bag with their meal in one hand and his guitar in the other.

"Let's go, then." She added with a wide smile, and left the tower.

Both living surrounded by nature, they wanted to escape from the city, so they went to the countryside to spend their day.

"Fortunately, we brought many bottles of water. Today's a hot day. Why don't we have a break?" She said.

He agreed with her as he leaned his guitar on the ground and took off his shoes to air his feet. After a couple of seconds, he regretted of his action due to the fact the ground was way too hot and burned his feet.

Kole burst into laughter when she saw him falling on the ground while trying to stop the sun burnings.

"There's a big tree over there, let's sit down under its shadow." She suggested.

_**And then we lie beneath a shady tree,  
I love her and she's loving me.**_

They sat down beneath the tree and, suddenly, Jericho put his arm around her shoulders and signed:

"_I don't know you, but I'd like to spend the rest of the day like this. "_

She hugged him back and kissed him. They stayed that way.

_**She feels good; she knows she's looking fine,  
I'm so proud to know that she is mine.**_

While they were both staring at the space, Jericho was thinking again about her, and his past relationships.

He has always been the kind of guy that many girls would die for; he was kind and attentive to everyone and a great listener, you could always rely on him, and he was good-looking. He had had many girls in his life, but all of them were pointless affairs. This time, things were different. He had finally found someone to stick to and be happy, and it was Kole.


End file.
